Rag Doll
by Forgotten.Thirteen
Summary: I was perfect. I was skinny, smart, and the source of jealousy. I had no real friends, but who needs them when you're perfect? Of course, it wasn't until Sasuke entered my life that perfection started to escape me. SasukeXOC Oneshot Request


_**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the OC belongs to me.**_

* * *

**Rag Doll**

-

I never trusted people. When you trust people, you get hurt. Getting hurt was something I was afraid of more than anything. I had seen other people get hurt. Physical pain felt like nothing; in the end, it would all heal. But emotional pain; that lasted forever. I suppose, in that way, I was a coward.

Other than that, I saw myself as the perfect role model. I had graduated the ninja academy with one of the top scores. Parents looked at me and were envious. The other students looked at me and wanted to be me. I would just smile and answer their compliments with a modest comment, all the while eating it up. I was my parent's pride and joy.

This was a bit of an act that I had come up with over the years. My parents wanted me to be the perfect student and me, the little child that wanted nothing less than to please the people that raised me, did just that. It wasn't a great thing, having this ambition, but I didn't exactly know how to do much else. I had grown up with this way of life.

As I walked back to the Ninja Academy to meet with my team and find out whom my sensei was, these thought crossed my mind as they often did. Forgetting about them, I walked into the classroom and sat down, awaiting my teacher and wondering what kind of person he or she might be.

-

I usually try not to judge people too quickly, but in the few hours or so that I've known my sensei, Kakashi Hatake, he'd come off as a lazy, good-for-nothing, tardy pervert. He better prove himself later.

As I was walking away from the meeting place, I thought I felt someone following me. I turned around and there, in plain site, stood my teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha was somewhat handsome and all the girls liked him. I admit, he was good looking, but he came off as such as jackass. He also happened to be my teammate. I didn't like him; not at all.

"You're Kaori Tsubaki-san, right?" he said to me. "The girl who tied with me for top score of all the graduates?"

I nodded. Inside, I was very pissed. How could he not know me? How dare he try to confirm with me who I was when he was supposed to know who the hell I was? **Everyone **knew me back at the Ninja Academy. He, especially, should know me. I was always fighting with him for top of the class. On top of that, he was my teammate!

"I need you to do something for me," said Sasuke, his face staying emotionless through the whole conversation.

"Well, what is it?" I asked, innocently, but in a way that didn't come off like I was flirting with him. I wasn't interested and I hoped he understood that, although I was secretly hoping he was interested in me so I could reject him. Something like that would do wonders for my ego.

"You're not like the other girls, are you? You don't have a crush on me, do you?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course not. You're cold and rude… no offense, of course," I said, realizing I was starting to show through my perfect teenager mask. The Kaori Tsubaki everyone knew didn't insult people to their face or with other people. She only did it in privet to herself when she knew no one was listening.

"Then I have a favor to ask. I've become sick of all of my fan girls chasing and drooling all over me. I need you to be my pretend girlfriend to get them off my back," said Sasuke. "When we're together, I'll hug and kiss you, but we won't speak to each other outside of that. No dates, no secret meetings."

"Um… you want me to be your fake girlfriend?" I asked, just to clarify.

Sasuke nodded. "This will be a bit annoying. My fan girls will probably come after you with all they've got. You'll be the target of their rage."

"Then why should I do it?" I asked, glaring at him. Did he honestly see me as an idiot and like those other girls who will do his bidding?

"I'll pay you," said Sasuke. "A quarter of the money I get on missions will go to you."

We glared at each other, a stare down. First one who looked away lost. "Half," I told him, forcing my face not to show a smug expression.

"Forty percent," he said.

"You want this. Not me. Think long and hard before you try to lower the price," I hissed, not caring how I was acting at the moment and how my perfect role model appearance was dropping fast. "I just might reject you. You might think you have other choices, but you really don't. Unless you want to date one of your fan girls, your only other option is Hinata. Think long and hard."

"Fine. Half," he said, this loss hurting his pride. I inwardly smirked; it did me good to see myself crush someone else's pride.

"All right, Sasuke Uchiha-san. I'll be your girlfriend." At the time, I had no idea what I was setting myself up for.

-

The next time the team met and the second Sasuke showed up, Sakura ran over to him and said, "Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go to a restaurant with me after we're done with our mission?"

Sasuke walked over to me and, emotionally, put his arm around my shoulder. He looked strait at the pink haired girl and said, "Sorry, Sakura. I'll probably be spending that time with my girlfriend."

It was as if time stood still at that moment.

-

It wasn't long before word of the couple of Sasuke Uchiha and Kaori Tsubaki traveled around the village. The "Sasuke" Fan Club became the "Save Sasuke from that Bitch, Kaori" Club. Most of the girls that had looked up to me and liked me back at the ninja academy now hated me. Parents of those girls hated me as well for breaking their "little angels'" hearts. The guys, on the other hand, loved me because they now had a chance with the girls they liked, who just so happened to like Sasuke, to go out with them. And it also wasn't long before my parents found out about this relationship.

"Kaori, are you going out with that Uchiha boy?" asked my mom.

"Well…um…yes?" I offered.

"Well, I suppose I approve," said my dad. "I heard that Uchiha is a bright boy."

Part of me felt terrible. The rest of me couldn't say I cared.

-

I walked down the street, holding hands with Sasuke. When he noticed a fan girl staring at us, he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I wanted to push him away and slap him, but I remembered our deal and kept quiet. I just blushed; that being my first kiss and all. I guess I wasn't exactly a genius in the romance department.

"Why are you blushing?" whispered Sasuke, low enough that we were sure the fan girl couldn't hear. "Did you lie about not having a crush on me?"

"N-no," I reassured him. Then, I bit my bottom lip with my teeth. "It's just, that was my first kiss."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but kissed me again, making sure to be in plain site of the fan girl. I melted into the kiss and almost enjoyed it, forgetting, for a moment, that this was Sasuke Uchiha and this was just a deal between the two of us. It was just… Sasuke was a good kisser. Okay, I didn't exactly have any other experience besides him, but he seemed pretty good. Oh no! Was I falling for him?

-

The next day, I got a call on my cell phone. I picked up the phone, and mumbled a sleepy "Hello." I hoped this conversation would go quickly; it was still morning and since I had the day off, I was planning on catching up on my sleep.

"Hello. Kaori-san?" said the person at the under end of the conversation. I widened my eyes and sat up.

"S-sasuke-san?" I said. "W-why are you calling me?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to train with me. You were top of the class and are my teammate, so I think training with you, the extra competition, might be good for me."

I gulped. Why the hell was my pretend boyfriend asking me to train with him? I should probably reject him.

"S-sure. I'll be there," I said and, with a "good-bye," hung up. Dammit! I needed to have a talk with my big mouth!

-

I left my house and walked to the training field. When I got there, Sasuke wasn't there and I sat down, prepared to wait for him. I wondered why I had agreed. Maybe my curiosity got the best of me. After all, it wasn't a real relationship. I don't feel anything for him. I was just milking him for all he was worth, taking half the money he got from his missions. This was all just a ploy to get his fan girls away from him. I was just a pawn in his games. Sure, I usually didn't like to be used, but I was getting something out of it myself, so it was okay. Then, if that was the case, what was this nagging feeling?

"There you are," said a voice and I looked up. There stood Sasuke, staring down at me. I stood up and stood face to face with him.

"So, what is this all about? Why did you suddenly ask me to train with you? It seems a little out of character, don't you think?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I told you that I can use the training and the competition. Besides, I can't kill him if I can't beat you," said Sasuke, coldly.

"What's that supposed to mean, Uchiha? Listen, I don't know who you're talking about, but it's starting to piss me off. Don't look down at me!" I yelled, not caring that my true personality had just been exposed. Sasuke stepped back, his face in shock. He clearly hadn't been expecting this side of me. Truly, I don't think anyone would have. "I'm your equal! I got the same fucking grades as you did in the Ninja Academy and, even though it's been awhile since then, I'm sure I could still kick your ass!"

Sasuke glared at me and pulled out a kunai. I placed my body in a defensive position, ready for anything he could bring at me.

-

I crouched onto the ground, arms at my stomach. I coughed, blood spurting from my mouth. Sasuke stood over me, panting. He dropped onto his knees next to me.

"I have to admit, Kaori, you did put up a fight," said Sasuke, unemotionally. "But in the end, you lost."

"B-barley," I hissed. "You're a bastard."

"Listen, Kaori. I know that people finding out this…meaner side of yours might cause a problem for you. So let's strike up a deal. You be my girlfriend, free of charge, and I won't tell anyone," said Sasuke. It could have been just that he had just fought with me, but I could have sworn he was blushing.

I wanted to spat something sarcastic in his face, but I was too tired to think of anything. So, hanging my head in shame, I said, "Fine. I'll continue being this fake girlfriend of yours, free of charge. Enjoy, you sick bastard."

Sasuke looked at me, a confused look on his face. Then he leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. My eyes widened, but then my arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to me. My fingers traveled across the curse mark that was on the back of his neck. I remembered when he had gotten it. After Orochimaru had bitten him, he and Naruto had passed out and I had cried; something that I hadn't done in ages. When another group of ninja attacked us, I was too beat up to fight and Sakura defended us all by herself. Sakura, who had been nothing but book smart back at the ninja academy and all it seemed like she did was fawn over Sasuke. I guess the term applies to other people as well as me; you can't judge a book by its cover.

-

Pretty soon after I had realized that my feeling for Sasuke were more than just that of a teammate or a friend, he left Konoha. I tried not to show any emotion over it and when people asked me if I was okay since I had been his girl friend, I would result to my old tricks and say, "Yeah. I was planning on breaking up with him, anyway." or something else along those lines.

I, as Kaori Tsubaki, held many secrets. Those secrets are for my knowledge only. One of my most precious secrets was that I pretended to be the perfect teenager I wasn't and played everyone I knew for suckers. The other one was that the only person that knew of this secret, Sasuke Uchiha, was the very first person I had allowed myself to fall in love with. I had never trusted people and when I allowed myself to, against my better judgment, that person had left me. True, he probably only thought as me as the girl who was his fake girlfriend and he probably thought leaving me would leave me feeling the same as before he did, but it hurt all the same.

I, Kaori Tsubaki, was in love with Sasuke Uchiha, the sick bastard who had used me for his own selfish gain and left me, in the end, like a child does when he's sick of his new toy.

**THE END

* * *

**

_A/N**: **Hi. It's Rasko. This was requested by narutorox18 of quizilla. I actually like this very much. I started writing this, not knowing what the hell the plot was going to be. I had a general idea of who the OC was going to be, but the idea that she was faking being perfect came later. I started writing, having no idea what to do and I was afraid, because of this, my OC might become a Mary Sue. (Although I think I got her to be decent, I'm sorry if she still came off of as a Mary Sue.) That's when it hit me. She should be the opposite of a Mary Sue. She should pretend to be perfect in front of the people she knows, but behind their backs, she's this attention wanting girl who's desperate on archiving perfection in other people's eyes. And, although this was a fun oneshot to write, I hope to never have to write another SasukeXOC oneshot/story again. I really do hate them.  
_

_Anyway, please review. I want to know what you think.  
_


End file.
